Ghost in the Shell (2017)
| running time = 107 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $110,000,000 | gross revenue = $40,563,557 (US) Box Office Mojo; Ghost in the Shell (2017); Domestic summary & Total Lifetime Grosses. $130,246,659 (Worldwide) IMDB; Ghost in the Shell (2017); Box office & business. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Ghost in the Shell is an American feature film of the science fiction genre, with an emphasis on the cyberpunk subgenre. It is a live-action adaptation of the 1995 Japanese anime of the same name, which in turn, was an adaptation of the manga developed by Shirow Masamune. The film was directed by Rupert Sanders with a script written by Jamie Moss, William Wheeler, and Ehren Kruger. It was produced Paramount Pictures and DreamWorks SKG. It premiered in Japan on March 16th, 2017. It was released theatrically in the United States on March 31st, 2017. Cast Notes & Trivia * Principal photography on Ghost in the Shell began on February 1st, 2016. Shooting concluded on June 3rd, 2016. * Most of the movie was shot in Wellington, New Zealand, with some scenes being filmed in Shanghai, China. Additional scenes were shot in Hong Kong. IMDB; Ghost in the Shell (2017); Filming locations. * Additional scenes for the film were re-shot in Hong Kong beginning on June 7th and concluding on June 16th, 2016. * Ghost in the Shell premiered in Shinjuku in Tokyo, Japan on March 16th, 2017. Its worldwide premiere was on March 30th, 2017. It opened in the United States on March 31st. * Ghost in the Shell closed out of theaters on May 25th, 2017. * At its widest release, Ghost in the Shell was screened in 3,440 theaters. It had been in release for a total of eight weeks (fifty-six days). * Executive producer Tetsuya Fujimura is credited as Tetsu Fujimura in this film. * Actor Takeshi Kitano, who plays Aramaki, is credited as "Beat" Takeshi Kitano in this film. * Actor Michael Pitt, who plays Kuze, is credited as Michael Carmen Pitt in this film. * Actor Mana Hira Davis, who plays a bearded man, is credited as Mana Davis in this film. * Actor Joseph Naufahu, who plays Police Commissioner Johns, is credited as Joe Naufahu in this film. * Actress Jacqueline Lee Geurts, who plays a Geisha, is credited as Jacqueline Geurts in this film. * Actor Michael Wincott is uncredited for his participation in this film. He played the role of Doctor Osmund. He is also known for playing the role of Frank Elgin in the 1997 film Alien Resurrection. * Lead actress Scarlett Johansson is no stranger to the science fiction genre. She is also known for fighting off giant mutant spiders as Ashley Parker in Eight Legged Freaks, as well as playing a clone surrogate named Jordan Two Delta in Michael Bay's The Island, as well as her portrayal of the titular "Lucy" in the cyberpunk film Lucy. Her most notable role in the action genre is that of Natasha Romanoff - a super-spy turned superhero as seen in films set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe including Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War. * Co-writer Ehren Kruger is also known as a screenwriter on the films Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and Transformers: Dark of the Moon. * Avi Arad is an executive producer for Marvel Entertainment and has worked on various projects for the film and television arm of Marvel Comics including the ''Spider-Man'' film series, the Fantastic Four film projects, and the Daredevil & Elektra feature films. * Producer Michael Costigan is also known for his work on the 2012 film Prometheus. * Actress Anamaria Marinca, who plays Doctor Dahlin in this film, is also known for playing the role of Rosa Dasque in the 2013 sci-fi "found footage" movie Europa Report. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Ghost in the Shell at Wikipedia * * * * * Ghost in the Shell at the Ghost in the Shell Wiki References Category:Films Category:2017/Films Category:March, 2017/Films Category:Remakes Category:Paramount Pictures Category:DreamWorks SKG